


gently, gently, half-hidden

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Some kids are sheltered, and some kids can earthbend walls down.Chen belongs to a dear friend.





	gently, gently, half-hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPlayer81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/gifts).

“Mama,” said Chen, kneeling beside her, “what troubles you?”

Lin forced a smile, touching a hand to her daughter’s cheek. “Nothing important, cherry blossom.”

“I can see pain in your eyes,” said Chen. “If it causes you pain then it’s important to me.”

“Oh, my darling child.” It was all she could think to say. 

Chen gently took her arm, peeling it from its position wrapped around her torso. Lin tried her best, but couldn’t help it; she hissed in pain and doubled over. 

“Mama!” said Chen again, dropping the arm and rushing forward to push her back by the shoulders. “Oh, Mama, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Wasn’t you, sweetheart,” she managed, and of course it hadn’t been. It had been that twice-damned Zolt and his informants – possibly a kid, or two, which made her madder than Omashu fleas.

Chen didn’t stifle her gasp as she saw the warp in her armor she’d been hiding. It had been crushed and driven inwards by an impact, and aside from the usual blunt force bruising there was a nice new slash on her chest.

She let her daughter hug her, but retreated to the bathroom to clean the wound in solitude. There were some things that ten-year-olds should never have to witness. Honestly, it was as much the sobbing and cursing as the gore.


End file.
